The Retrieval
by MiniFeverency
Summary: John is now in the future to find Cameron's chip. He's in a bunker with his dead father and uncle. He's being stalked by a T1001 that transforms into a dog. The ever annoying Allison knows a little too much for comfort. Will he succeed in his mission? J/C
1. Chapter 1

He stared in disbelief at the girl who rubbed the dog's head with such happiness and contentment. She looked up at him with those big caramel eyes and he felt breathless. "Cameron." He whispered, only to have Kyle snort in disbelief.

"Your name's Cameron?" He asked looking at the strange boy decked in his coat. He shifted slightly as he looked away from young Allison and on to him.

"No. I'm John. John Connor." John said in a shakey tone. He couldn't understand what he was feeling; anger, rage even. He wanted the girl to give Cameron her body back, but even as that thought channeled through his mind, he knew if was wrong. Cameron took the girl's body, not the other way around. He looked into the girl's eyes and willed them to light up blue, or something signifying he really wasn't alone in this strange time period.

The girl just cocked her head, curiousity in her eyes that pulled at John's emotions all the more. She looked like Cameron so much it killed him. "Who's Cameron?" She asked. Her voice just added to the fire. He suddenly was extremely sad and angry.

"No one." He said in a deadly tone and willed himself away from those curious eyes. He looked back at Derrek who was frowning at him and then looking at the girl. Derrek couldn't understand the strange boy's, John's, sudden hostility but it entrigued him.

"Young." Allison stood away from the dog and gave him a disbelieving look. "Take Connor and give him some extra clothes."

Kyle looked at his brother with a smirk, realizing that he was doing this on purpose. He grabbed Connor's shoulder and gave him a serious look. "Play nice, boy. Don't want any more damage coming to that coat of mine." He smirked and John's whole body froze. He knew that smirk; that was HIS smirk.

Nodding, and noticably shaken, John pulled away and followed the Non-Cameron. He suddenly hated his uncle's sick humor and brooded about how he was going to repay him for this later. Was there going to be a later? John really felt stupid now, traveling through time and not realizing if there was a way back. He looked at the back of the girl's head, as she seemingly annoyed him. The dog trotted behind her and kept sending John strange glances. He gritted his teeth at the cold of the underground bunker and pressed on.

"I'm Allison." She said in a fake-cheerful voice. He could tell she was trying to get past the sudden hate he possessed towards her.

Something struck him as familiar with that name. He remembered when Cameron's chip had been faulty. She had called herself something along those lines. Allison what though? She also used to say where she was from. Pamdale? Pangdale? Dammit John!

"You know, this is where you normally say 'Great. I'm such and such." She continued, taking a right and then another one. John followed her in silence before she whipped around and surprised him. "You listen to me right now, Newbie. I'm generally nice, but you don't want to get on my bad side. I. Will. Fuck. You. Up." Her brown eyes were burning with a fire he had seen in Cameron's when she had looked at Riley. "If you can't get along with me, than good luck finding a place to live." She turned away and pieces of her knotted brown hair brushed against his cheeks.

He narrowed his eyes, past the initial shock of the change in her fake-cheerful behavior. He wanted to laugh. Like hell would he be afraid of _her_. Not when he'd seen Cameron do things with that body she was strutting around in that she couldn't even imagine. Not when he'd seen her shirtless, or actually had his hand inside her _chest_. She wasn't anything to be afraid of, and he had to show her that that point was made.

She turned an abrut left before he could say a word and walked into a room. She picked up a few things out of drawers and threw them on a mat near her. "Here, Newbie." She stated, picking pieces of clothes out and handing them to him, fake smile in place again. Her eyes held something like joy that he'd seen Cameron fake for appearances many times. It reminded him so much, he wanted to slap her.

Then something more depressing pushed on him. She wasn't dead which means Cameron's body wasn't even in exsistance yet. The thought made him sick. He looked at the girl with a hard glare in his eyes and snatched the clothes. Allison's face faltered slightly but she sighed and moved away.

John took a deep breath at the almost empty room and looked back at Non-Cameron. "And Allison?" He called out, making the girl freeze in her steps. He smirked to him self as he looked at her waiting stature. "You might not want to threaten me. You might regret it in the future." He said in a very casual tone that would have made his mom proud. His stomach did another flip. _Is she still alive_, he wondered. He wanted to ask someone, but Cam... Allison had sent him a glare and left, leaving the dog to stare at him. He guessed it have to wait.

He pulled off the coat and threw on the pants and shirt, turning away from the dog's hard black eyes before doing so. When he turned back around, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Weaver!" He cried out in shock at the new red-head addition to the room. She smiled curtly and looked him up and down.

"You seem to be doing fine here Mr. Connor." She stated, her eyes boaring into his. John nodded, still slightly shocked. "I'll leave you then."

"Weaver." John snapped, calling the T1001 back. She looked over her heavily cladded shoulder. "Cameron." At her look of confusion, he pressed on. "My cyborg. Get her back." He cleared his throat, awkwardly as Weaver took him in, like praising him for a noble step forward. "Please."

She smiled again and gave him a "I'll do all in my power." before changing back into the dog. She skipped out freely and moved down the hallway, leaving John alone again.

Allison was poked her head inside the door and looked at John. His body froze. He waited silently for a shot to the head. How long had she been standing there? Did she hear any of the conversation? Did she hear her dog TALK? "Quit looking at me like I'm about to throw you against a wall." She snapped and walked out of the room with a simple "You coming or not, cuz I can leave you to rot!"

She walked in front of John, but close enough she could carry on a quiet conversation. She smiled silently and John felt very nervous all of a sudden. "So, I guess I know who Cameron is now..."

Shit.

* * *

**So, this is my first fanfic for TSCC.**

**I'm very bummed they canceled it.**

**So, was this shit or THE shit?**

**haha**

**Please review! I'm doing this mainly for myself but.... I wouldn't mind some others joining in for the ride. **


	2. Chapter 2

John blinked rapidly as he stared at the gun she had pointed subtly at him. Allison's cheerful demeanor remained, almost too well intact. He could see resentment in her eyes as she took him in and pushed him into a dark corridor with a smile on her face. He looked around and wondered what the big hiding deal was. Why didn't she just kill him already? Sure, he would rather she didn't, but it didn't make sense that she just threaten him if she thought he was a Gray.

"So, John Connor, do you talk to yourself often? I think we might have pills for that." She said in a condescending tone. His heart stopped. She hadn't heard Weaver, which made no sense considering Weaver had been closer to the door than John. He blinked in confusion for a second. "So, I wonder why this cyborg... Excuse me, YOUR cyborg is so important, Newbie?" She had him pressed against a wall, hidden away from anyone who didn't know the place well enough to check their area.

John cleared his throat and kept his eyes straight on hers. He kept think they shouldn't have been hers but they were. She suddenly pressed her forearm into his throat, choking him and pushing him even harder against the rock wall. "Where exactly do you COME from, Connor? There seems to be a lot of controversy on that, now." No. She couldn't have told anyone yet... Right?

"Why don't you shoot me, Allison?" He asked in a clear tone, despite the fact he could see dots in the corners of his eyes. He gasped for air and his face turned red. Allison pressed harder against his wind pipe, growling out an almost unintelligible "What?!"

"Just kill me. You think I'm a Gray, so why don't you?" He saw her eyes darken slightly at the surprising encouragement he was giving her. She looked at her hand. She'd done this before. She killed a man for food once, yet she hadn't pulled the trigger, even though he was clearly a threat. She looked at him was an indisputable lost look. John gave a weak smirk. "It's because you can't." He snarled hoarsely. "Because you know I'm _something _necessary." He was seriously pissing her off now.

Nonetheless, she threw him aside and kept the gun on his head as he looked back up at her from the floor. "You're nothing but a dirty, metal-loving rat." She growled out. She almost yelped when he jumped to his feet and grabbed the top of the gun. He held it to his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"Do it, Allison Young from Palmdale. Kill me and see where you end up." Allison's eyes widened and she looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Her hand loosened on the gun noticeably. "Do it, and wonder what your mother would think. Or your father? What about him?" Tears blurred up in her big brown eyes and John felt a slimmer of regret. He flushed it back as he ripped the gun the rest of the way out girl's shaking hand. The overwhelming tears swarmed over and fleeted down her cheeks.

"You don't know anything about me!" She screamed. She shrunk away from him and he gripped her arm to keep her from leaving their hiding space.

"And you know nothing about me, Allison. I want to kill metal as much as you do. I want to save the human race, and I'll be damned if I let it go down without a fight." Her face changed noticeably to completely clear itself of all emotion. He stared into her familiar blank brown orbs and felt himself break just a little, knowing it wasn't _her_. "Just leave me alone and I don't kill you." He snarled and dropped her completely.

He wanted to slap himself as he left. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. He was supposed to have leverage on her. Why hadn't he pressed Cameron for details on this Allison character she had taken up? Now she was probably going to tell Derrek or Kyle who will undoubtedly kill him without a second thought. He thought it would be ironic for either of the grown men to do so, considering in the past they had both died for him in some fashion.

He kept walking the dirrection Allison had been leading him before and tried not to think about the way her eyes had looked at him. It was as if he was a monster. Something horrible and disgusting. Like he had been slowly burning her skin off with acid, just by mentioning what he barely knew. He couldn't quite place why it tore him up. Maybe it was because Cameron would never questioned him. Because Cameron would let him ask questions and give him correct answers.

Because Cameron was a robot and Allison was obviously not.

He sighed in frustrated manor as he entered the main hall. Men sat around him, talking and laughing gruffly. Some people stared off into space, a depressed and distant manor about them. Children would squeal and run around with the two dogs yapping in the other entrance across the hall.

"Connor." He heard to his right and he turned. John looked at his no longer dead uncle in awe. "I see you made it back in one piece. That girl is something crazy."

"Bipolar." Another man said, his face smirking slightly. John walked over to the table without properly thinking about it first.

"She may seem sweet as sugar, but when she's pissed, she'll eat you alive." Another called to him. He had a heavy southern accent and blond wavy hair falling in his green eyes. Not nearly as green as his father's who sat next to Derrek in a thinking pose. He was staring at the table with heavy interest and John saw why.

On the table was scratches made from stones that could be washed off like chalk. He felt a sudden De ja vu as he looked upon it, thinking of those stupid strategy games he used to see in the park that had to do with mystical creatures and magic. Sometimes, he'd watch kids play them and some would win while the others lost. He took in the sections of crosses and the sections of exes. Slowly, he saw why his father was so interested. The way the symbols were positioned, there were too little crosses and the exes would be able to concur them every time, every position.

He looked at it and licked his thumb, running it over the crosses and grabbing a rock. "What's in these two areas?" John asked in a clear tone that caught Kyle's attention. He looked at the boy, mesmerized. The boy's eyes were studying the layout like a math equation and his eyes kept flashing around the table, taking in every detail. He looked at the spots the child was pointing at presently and answered.

"Hills. Rocks. Holes. Dangerous." Kyle reasoned, still watching the new kid.

John shook his head. "That just makes it all the better. Stay on the hills and the rocks may not do much but they're distracting. And you need another group in either the front or the back. It makes it look like we have more people, and while they fight, the others can send more people in to grab survivors than die." John looked up at the group's surprised faces and sighed. "There's no safe way you can go about this. I'd say about a fourth will die in any way you'd try."

They all blinked and looked around, causing John to feel slightly self-conscious. "What?" He asked, clearing his throat slightly as he did so.

Derrek laughed and clapped John on the back. "Christ, he's got your brain, Kyle." He cried and a steady grin rose on his mouth.

"I'll be damned." The southern major said. The dark man with normal brown hair and plain brown eyes just looked at him. John fidgeted under his stare, somehow finding it disconcerting. Like he'd seen it somewhere.

"I'll be in front line." John offered suddenly. They all looked around and Kyle shrugged. John could see something in his eyes though, as if he was worried for him. John wondered slightly if he could just _tell_, maybe...

"Me too." A voice came out from behind him, making him jump. He saw Allison glower at him and he tried not to wince. "I'll keep eyes on the newbie."

They all exchanged looks and Derrek sighed. "Go for it." He grumbled. John gave Allison a long look and she moved past them. He sighed and looked back at Kyle and Derrek. The southern tipped his hat and the other guy... Well, he just watched him.

John couldn't believe what he was getting himself into already and he'd been here for practically five minutes.

* * *

**An update so soon? Yes. I update fast when I'm into it. And when I'm not, you can tell. :P**

**I hope this cleared some stuff up. Please submit all questions in the below little grey-ish box that says "Review" in green. **

**Thank you and goodnight. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_John Connor stood still. His vision was blurry as he looked around. He was surrounded by shadows. They all snapped into place, each gazing at him expectantly. "Betray us." They whispered. James Ellison face was clear. He knew these people. Riley. Jesse. Derrek. His father. His heart thrummed. His mother's eyes locked with his and everyone else faded. He reached out to her, trying to grab at her figure like smoke. Sarah smiled and turned, walked away into the shadows. _

_He wanted to follow. He moved his foot in front and tried to push back the boundary. _

_As the figure turned back with a smirk, instead of Sarah, it was Cameron. Her eyes were light like they had been the first time they'd met. Her short skirt was in place and her combat boots stomped the ground as per usual. John froze at the change. She continued smiling and motioned him towards her. He pushed harder, trying to reach her. _

_He needed to._

_He wanted to. _

_He didn't know which one scared him the most._

_Cameron's face stared at him completely, as if there were no one else to look at. She watched him as he struggled, yet made no move to help him. Her smile fell as she watched him and he could see a small storm of pain behind her puppy dog eyes. She didn't look like a cyborg; she looked human, but he knew she was Cameron._

_"I might someday." She stated in a dead voice, and just like that, she faded._

John swallowed as he looked through his line of sight. The target was moving slowly by the wind. "Connor! Christ, stay focused!" Derek called to him angrily. John just sighed and tried to wipe the dream from his mind. It's not like he could. It was so real, so strange, so beau...

No. He wouldn't finish the thought, but they way her EYES were. Caramel and glowing at him...

He tried to focus on how the gun felt and how it aimed before rolling his eyes. Snapping the safety, John tossed it to the metal chair, hoping Kyle would catch it. "Watch it, Connor. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were hoping that thing would go off." Kyle teased, a smile gracing his face. John felt a little choked every time he looked at his father. Instead, he shrugged at Kyle.

"Maybe." He smiled tightly and tried not to think about Cameron or about Allison. He tried to think about the fact in the past two days, he could actually say he spent father/son time with his supposed to be dead father rather than thinking about why Cameron's body hadn't made it through. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed strange. Surely unactivated terminators could go through too. It wouldn't make sense. Would stand-by count as such? John sighed again and sat down in Kyle's now evacuated position.

"You look like something's bothering you, Connor." Tony stated, aiming to John's left. John shrugged. Tony's southern drawl was all but getting on his nerves today. He just wanted to think and to be alone. He felt homesick suddenly. He missed his mother. He'd never admit it out loud, but he really did. Nate was the constant quiet one, and the more he looked at John, the more John felt like he'd met him somewhere. Nate was to his right, silently gazing out at the field with his familiar eyes. They weren't shooting the guns; simply cleaning them. Apparently, his being able to organize and construct a gun in 30 seconds or less was a big deal.

They really mustn't have ever met Sarah.

John took another gun, and started the process all over again. He saw movement out in the rumble and stopped, gazing out. The dog sat down and looked straight at him. John stood, clearing his throat. "I'm going to take a piss." He stated and walked off the raise of wood they had been using to spread out their weaponry. John moved and looked at the dog, waiting for her to follow him. Weaver stood and trotted after him and changed as soon as they were out of eye-shot.

"Mr. Connor. I suspect you have a plan you wish to share." She said in a clear tone.

"Not until recently." John grumbled. "Have you found John Henry?"

Mrs. Weaver cocked her head and smiled. "John Henry was never lost, Mr. Connor. But yes, I did find him. He was exactly where I thought he'd be. Your cyborg is letting him experience the future first hand. But she must be careful. There is hardly room for both of them, let alone room for him or her to grow. It's a very... Sticky situation. John Henry is currently working on it."

John blinked. "You mean he's just... Here?"

Weaver smiled. "Learning, Mr. Connor. They are always learning. Through experience, more knowledge is acquired. John Henry knows this."

With a sigh, John cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. "Well, how is it coming? The chip problem, I mean. Why doesn't he just make two chips and give Cameron back hers?"

She smiled again. "There is no body for a chip to go in."

John blanched. It all clicked. Allison was alive because it hadn't been necessary for Skynet to capture her to find out about him. Cameron's body disappeared because Allison was still alive and had yet to be taken any where. His dad was alive because he didn't exist to send his father to the past.

In other words, everything was thoroughly fucked up.

His mind reacted quickly and it was almost like HE had been programmed and running on autopilot. He locked eyes with the T1001 and stated simply, "I think I have an idea on how to get one."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM.**

**Haha.**

**Sorry if it's a little... Strange and short. I have an idea on how the things will work and I'll reach for my computer but as soon as I start typing, I just kind of forget what I was going to say. Hope you liked it any way. ;]**

**Oh, and if you're confused, please let me know. I'll reply and help you out. **

**And YEAH. I'm moving fast because I don't want John in the future too long. The time-line's already messed up and it has to go fast for it to make any sense at all, in my opinion. **

**...At least he's clothed now. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

John was nervous. He wanted to somehow speak to Allison, to get her to help him, but that was a problem when said person wants to rip out your throat if they were ever in a place alone with you. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and walked over to her in the mess hall. The smell of rotting vegetables was filtering through the air and he almost threw up. His stomach hadn't gotten used to the food here. What else would you expect in four days?

With a grunt as a hello, John sat down carefully across from Allison, watching as she etched something across a piece of paper. A pencil. She was drawing. He looked at her for a second, watching her profile as she sketched. Her eyes were focused and her eyebrows came together every now and then. Her mouth twitched slightly, as if it was amusing.

For some reason, it reminded him of his mother.

"You just going to watch me all day?" She snapped, still not lifting her eyes from the page. John almost sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would have done if she had looked up with her brown eyes. They were Cameron's eyes. Or they should have been...

"I have a favor to ask you." John stated, clearing his throat. This time, Allison did look up, and incredulous look on her face.

She leaned her chin against the ball of her hand and looked at him. "Why, in God's name, would I do _anything_ for you? What would you even NEED from me? You've hated me since you got here..."

John cringed inwardly, remembering the rage. "You remind me of Cameron."

Her hand was suddenly across the space and around his shirt. She pulled his face close to hers and glared down at him with the wrath of God seemingly behind her. Now THAT reminded him of his mother. "Take it back." When he said nothing, she screamed. "TAKE IT BACK."

Everyone looked at them, and John could feel the eyes burning into his skull. "You do."

She threw him down and continued glaring. "I look nothing like a damned maching, Connor." She hissed out, quietly. John was the only one who heard it. She stomped away, subjecting applause from Derek.

"Way to go, Connor! Now _that_ was a show!" He called sarcastically.

John righted himself and sighed in frustration. "I guess that's a 'no' to willing yourself into Skynet's hands then?" He asked to no one.

"You love her." Someone said in his ear as he stood. He jumped and pulled away, looking into Nate's familiar brown eyes. "It's in the way you watch her, the way you gravitate towards her, almost without knowing it." John flinched again.

"I do not love Allison." He muttered and sat back in his seat. Some people were still watching, but most had returned back to normal, almost as if the outburst had never happened. To John's growing annoyance, Nate sat across from him. "What?" He snapped as Nate continued watching him.

"You love the machine then." John's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. Nate just broke into a smile, lines forming around his eyes. "Ah, you do."

John gritted his teeth. "You know nothing about me."

Nate rolled his brown eyes and continued watching John. "My name is Nate Ellison, Jack Ellison's son. James Ellison was my uncle. He used to rant about stories of a boy named John Connor, Sarah Connor's son and his pet robot. We thought he was batshit crazy." Nate chuckled to himself as John reeled mentally. John knew he had seen those eyes somewhere! "A machine that he described a _lot_ like Allison. It took me two months to actually accept her as a member of the resistance." He snorted. "I was so paranoid about everything my uncle said."

John cleared his throat and tried to clear his mind. Before he could say anything, Nate continued. "What I don't understand, Mr. Connor, is how you managed to get from my uncle's stories to here, in the future, not a day older than 17." Nate looked him up and down before shaking his head. "I thought I was crazy the first time I heard your name. I kept looking for the machine, but she was nowhere to be found. I flipped this place over." Nate sighed and looked at a speechless John. "Well, then. I'll leave you to your sulking about your misplaced heart..." And he left.

John was staring at open space, still shocked. One, that was the longest period of time he'd ever heard Nate speak. Two, he was just ditched by two different people that might hold some deadly information over his head. He had a right to be shocked. He needed to get out of it, though. Shaking his head silently, he ran his hand thorugh his hair. "I do not love Cameron or Allison... It's suicide either way..." He stated calmly to no one, feeling insane.

Shit. Now he was talking to himself.

* * *

***claps for filler chapters***

**Don't hate me. I'm sorry! **

**I had writer's block, which is stupid! **

**And I really wanted to make that connection between James and Nate. :] Call me selfish, but... I CONTROL THE STORY. :P**

**OH:  
Dear Sam -aka: non-signed-in-reader-who-put-Sam,  
I would, but I dislike any reference to Jallison. ;] Sorry, but I just don't think that him going there [the future] for Cameron is going to equal him falling for Allison. Maybe I'm wrong. We'll neverrrr knoowww. :] **

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!! :D You made me smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Get in; get out; kill as many as possible_.

Kyle's words were still spinning around John's head like they had over the crowd of people leaving for their mission. Apparently, John volunteering had somehow made the others feel obliged to go. They had increased their numbers and John felt a sudden surge of power and adrenaline knowing he was the cause.

They were moving cautiously, separated into smaller groups and sending signals with the beat-up flashlights Nate had stumbled upon in inventory. Hiding in the individual spots, John had managed to get stuck with Allison. Derek's humor would no longer appease hi, he decided, sending a look at his fellow brooding partner. Allison's lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed. John would have flinched at the familiarity, but he found himself growing used to it.

Growing used to Allison?

Hell no.

Used to not having Cameron?

Still no. He missed her, despite the fact she was kind of creepy at times. He actually _missed_ having her make pancakes to be like Sarah. He missed her watching him and randomly stating his BMI percentages.

He gulped and looked away from Allison's wide brown eyes. How long had he been staring? The look on her face told him a while longer than is normal. But why hadn't she snapped at him or told him how worthless he was? Why hadn't she raised all hell?

Most of all: Why had she stared back?

John nervously twitched from his right knee to his left, letting it slide. His nerves were taking over for a whole other reason now. This was just like any other mission, or so he tried to tell himself at least. Here, he didn't have people and machines around him willing to jump and protect him at all costs. He didn't a have a terminator fallowing his every move with her big brown eyes. In essence, he felt naked.

He looked around his and Allison's cool crater in the damp earth. Allison was staring straight ahead, brown eyes wide as she gazed into something reflective…

Pain swelled in John's shoulder, and his gazed was hazy as blood tumbled down his clothes. John let out a small groan and watched as something grabbed Allison. She cried out his name, calling his blurry eyes to focus on her.

Her wide brown eyes were fearful as he choked out her name. He held up his gun, remembering what Derek had always said: "One shot." John aimed for the CPU, but before he could shoot, the thing and Allison fell. A dog with glowing blue eyes turned into silver, scooping her up. The visions of blue eyes and Allison's face blurred together and John lost his breath.

Cameron.

Allison let out another scream and tears were running down her face. "Hush, Allison Young. You're under the protection of John Connor." A voice with a strangely Scottish accent called over its shoulder. She looked up with bleary eyes as the silver thing transformed into a woman beneath her with red hair.

"Cameron?" She choked out, remembering the day she had heard John talking to himself.

The woman/metal thing smirked. "Not yet, I'm afraid. But you're going to help us with that…"

***&***

John paced back and forth. It had been a weak. One week since he had handed over Allison to something. One week since that something had suspiciously looked like Cameron. One week since he'd almost killed someone trying to protect himself. One week since his main artery was nearly nicked by the bullet that had sliced him.

One long, agonizingly guilty week.

John groaned in sheer frustration. That was it! He was sick of waiting for the T1001 to deliver her like a present. He was sick of missing Cameron, his mom, and now, strange enough, Allison. He was sick of this stomach flipping in false hope whenever he saw a tree branch move on watch, thinking that she had returned and Weaver was going to take him home.

He was going to do something.

Now.

* * *

**I struggled with this one.**

**I apologize. **

**I was in Louisville. :[**

**And tomorrow I'll update again if it will help with the pain? haha**


	6. Chapter 6

The plan wasn't said aloud like the last one, but the objective was nearly the same: Get in; get out; no questions asked. They didn't even want Skynet to know they were there.

John crouched behind the area barely ten feet away from the entrance. His breath was quick and his heart was heavy. Derek was posed beside him and Kyle was a foot in front, checking the peripheral. Kyle snuck forward and motioned for them to follow. John rolled to the toes of his feet and moved after him, his nerves twisting. Would Skynet have any say in Cameron's new programming? Would he have to protect himself from her? Shoot her? Kill her?

He knew he wouldn't be able to do any of those.

If it was dark, like always, but Derek couldn't shove the feeling of foreboding. He tried to focus on the back of the new kid's head. Somehow, in a week, the boy had managed to crawl up into his good graces. Derek and Kyle's, as a matter of fact. Even Nate seemed to like him, and the man never spoke unless drunk, which didn't happen often. For a man in the future, he sure didn't drink enough.

John followed Kyle through the door, looking over his shoulder. Derek was giving him a weird look that he chose to ignore.

John turned back to Kyle, shaking his head slighty. He moved to the right, flanking his father, and held his gun at the ready. They moved against the wall, protecting their backs, and looking in both directions. "They have done this before" John decided to himself. Kyle turned down another hallway, his body tense.

It was empty.

John tried to think of why Skynet would leave its prisoners unguarded. Maybe because they didn't have any?

John's expression turned hard. "Dammit, Weaver." He snarled in his head. He sighed in anguish and moved past Kyle, standing straight and looking calm. The crew stared that the suicidal boy as he threw open the latch. It was quiet as John walked in. He held a gun out, looking around.

Nothing. Well, no machines any way.

People in cages cried out to him to leave or help them. Kyle, Derek, and the others poured in behind him. They undid cages as John looked for one certain girl.

She was wrapped up in a fetal position, sleeping. John held up his gun and shot the lock. Allison jutted up and looked at him with those wide brown eyes. He yanked the door and pulled her to her wobbling feet. She looked at him, confused and befuddled with sleep. Sighing, John pushed her out and towards Derek with the other prisoners. John started to follow, but stopped. He saw something move at the door and saw glowing eyes on a dog.

Looking around for witnesses, John turned away from the distracted crowd. He moved to the door slowly, looking for Weaver again. The dog was sitting on its hind legs as John turned the corner. Slowly, Catherine Weaver took her form as she gazed upon John.

"This way, Mr. Connor." She said, always cordial. She walked off and John had no choice but to follow. With one last look behind him, he turned another corner. Weaver walked into an open room, a light emitting around her in the dark corridor.

John took a deep breath, excitement crushing his worries and ringing through him. He could go home now. He had Cameron. As he walked in, he heard John Henry greet him. John wanted to know why he stole Cameron's chip in the first place. He wanted to know what in God's name was going through her mind. John Henry was sitting at the super computer, scanning for anymore flaws in Cameron's chip. He couldn't understand why she had even had any to begin with, considering how vastly ahead this group was. Skynet.

Finding none, he decided it was time to download himself.

John watching in fascination as Weaver removed the chip from John Henry and slid it into the computer. He counted the time it took for two to pop out again. She swiftly snatched one and moved back to John Henry, leaving him Cameron's chip. As he took the chip and moved towards Cameron's exposed body, he wondered if she would try to kill him again.

"I might someday…" Her words still chilled him.

Nonetheless, he brushed back her chestnut hair. She was laying out on a table, covered with nothing but bright reflecting light. Gulping, John took his knife and made the insision. He popped her cap open and inserted the chip. Placing the cap back into its place and pressing the skin firmly into position, he waited. For exactly 120 seconds, he couldn't breathe. He could practically hear his heart tick with anticipation and mildly wondered if that was normal.

And slowly, big brown eyes looked at his own. "You shouldn't be here, John." She said, her voice curious. John smiled and brushed her hair back again before impulsively kissing her forehead.

Cameron blinked at him as he pulled away. "Neither should you." Was his reply. Cameron pushed herself up, the sheet falling around her waist. John frowned slightly, his throat suddenly very dry, before pulling off Kyle's coat and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She stated, putting it on and wrapping it around herself. She stood up and John smiled at her. She smiled back, her eyes holding something…

"What the hell?" He heard someone scream behind him.

He wanted to scream, but resulted in putting himself in front of Cameron protectively without thinking.

Allison.

* * *

**This, like the last chappie, is raw material.**

**Be kind and review...**

**Wait, that's not right...**


	7. Chapter 7

John stayed in front of Cameron, blocking her from Allison's searching gaze. Feet stumbled as the other ran towards their commotion. "Stop it." John stated in a very clear tone. He held out his hand for her to put down the gun, but she held it steady. Her eyes were on the cyborg as she scanned over its... HER features. Slowly, she lowered the gun in disbelief. The way John was guarding it was almost sickening.

"You must be Cameron." Allison's voice had grown shakey as her eyes stared back at her. Derek fell in and let out a whistle. "Sweet Moses." Nate stated, his calm voice abnormally shaken. Kyle sighed. "What is with you naked strangers showing up in my coat?"

"You're Allison Young from Palmdale." Why did all of these strangers know where she used to live?! The cyborg's voice came out as clear as hers, yet it had something behind it. She wanted to shake her head of the thought. Cyborgs don't feel and they don't have tones. "Your dad was an architect; he taught you how to draw. Your mother was a music teacher. You used to listen to her play piano. On July..."

"I think she gets it." John murmured, still looking at Allison's shell-shocked face.

Derek looked at Allison and suddenly was very angry. He pushed her back and took her gun, aiming right at John. Kyle murmured something to Allison about "talking about this later" while taking his brother's side. They looked at him, surprised that neither of them had guessed he was a Gray.

Cameron yanked John behind her, temporarily letting loose of the jacket. It sank over one bare shoulder and Allison shivered. Too much. It was all too much. "You will not harm John Connor." Cameron's voice was dead and her eyes lit up a blue that startled the men. The looked between one another and John swore.

"Cameron, stop." She shook her head, never letting her eyes off the shocked men. "Cam," John gripped her wrist and squeezed. "Relax. Let me explain."

She looked at him finally, her eyes fading back to brown. She gave him a long look and moved back to his side, tense and ready to jump in front of a bullet if need be. John took a deep breath and looked at his uncle and father in the eye. This was getting too far. He just wanted to leave and get out of here. "She won't hurt you unless you hurt me." He looked pointedly at the guns that never moved. "She'll kill all of you." He tried again, his warnings bone-chillingly true. Cameron moved slightly, the coat barely covering the places it should.

"Put the guns down." Nate said. He looked at Connor and then the machine. Derek and Kyle were confused why he hadn't had a gun on Connor in the first place. He seemed to despise Grays more than anything. "Leave them alone. They're leaving."

John stood still, waiting for any kind of response. "Well, did you hear me?" Nate yelled. "Put them down, dammit."

Kyle gazed at the boy's bright green eyes. His heart swelled and he felt himself dropping the gun. "I just want my coat back." He managed to choke out. John sighed and yanked off his shirt, handing it to Cameron. She looked at it and took the coat off. To his distaste, everyone was staring at the curve of her torso and her lean legs. He cocked an eyebrow as people's eyes slowly made it back to him, suggesting they better cover their damn eyes. He knew Cameron's privacy should be the last of his worries, but it burned him up the way some people were staring at her.

Allison watched as her body stripped in front of everyone. She blushed crimson as she saw her three freckles on her shoulder. She blinked rapidly a few times before fainting right on Tony who just sighed in a "why me?" manor.

John threw the jacket at his father and Cameron flanked his side again, his shirt showing a bit too much leg. He wished he could just push her behind him again. "Nate is right. We're leaving. Just move on and this never happened." Kyle's eyes flashed and Derek was watching him with curiosity. He'd never seen his brother so attached to someone so soon.

"We must leave now, Mr. Connor." Catherine Weaver stated plainly. Her heavily eyelined eyes still intact as she took in the scene. John Henery walked behind her and motioned for them to follow. John grabbed Cameron's hand and pulled himself closer to Weaver.

"How can you do this, John Connor?" Derrek called out. "Betray us for machines!"

He squeezed Cameron's hand without thought. "Because I made them to help you."

And they were gone in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**END PART ONE.**

**Whoo!**

**Should there be a part two? Would ya read it?!**

**Oh yeah. Expect the fluff next chapters and so on. ;D **

**I'm a Jameron(?) fan. :DDDD**

**I'm. Excited. ^^"**


End file.
